


Drowsy Rains

by Semp1ternal



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I just really love Clarice, I'm incapable of writing stuff that isn't fluff, Morning Cuddles, Other, Rainy day cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semp1ternal/pseuds/Semp1ternal
Summary: It’s a lovely rainy morning, and Clarice can’t be bothered to get out of bed, so instead she chooses to spend it with you.But breakfast calls.Clarice X Reader
Relationships: Clarice Starling/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Drowsy Rains

**Author's Note:**

> hello! there's literally nothing under the clarice/reader tag so i'm gonna have to row this ship all by myself! i just wanted to start out with some fluff because why not lol
> 
> this story also comes with a gender neutral reader so everyone can enjoy :)
> 
> also another note, i haven't abandoned hannigram! i've got around 9 fics in the works right now as well as 1 HEU fic, so there'll be plenty more to come there!
> 
> (this was written with jodie foster clarice in mind but you're free to imagine whatever you like)

Tiny crystalline droplets pattered against the window in a quiet, lulling rhythm. A dreary gray light was leaking in through the glass, painting the room with a melancholy yet peaceful stillness. Your eyes fluttered open to the song of the rain softly droning on outside the small house and you sat up, pupils flicking out to the sodden streets.

The pavement was stained a darker grey and the streetlights glowed like tiny stars among the gentle shower of water. Every tree that was planted along the side of the pavement was drooping like a weeping willow, leaves weighed down by pools of water forming on their verdant surfaces. It seemed as if the scene was asleep, slumbering through the storm. You smiled as a car passed by, the lights giving all the droplets a temporary yellow-orange glow before it disappeared down the foggy road. 

A sudden wave of chill from what you presumed was an open window came over your skin and pebbled it with goosebumps, and you fumbled around for the edge of the blanket to pull it over your bare form, but the love of your life who lay facing away from you had stolen it in her sleep. 

Clarice.

You wouldn’t dare wake her, as she was curled up into a little ball, knees tucked up to her stomach as she was cocooned by the red quilt. Her breathing was even and quiet with a little mumble here and there, her brilliant blue eyes softly closed. She looked more at peace than she ever had been while awake. You knew how rare a good night’s sleep was for her, given the stress and the everyday horrors of her job. Living her dream meant losing rest, especially after a long day, and she had come home late last night, eyes half lidded and her body limp from exhaustion.

At the memory of her stumbling up the stairs and lazily discarding her clothes before collapsing and succumbing to sleep the second her head hit the pillow, you chose to simply let her be and watch the rain a little longer.

It wasn’t too much later that she rolled over with a little murmur and her dark lashes lifted to reveal those ethereal oceanic eyes of hers. She stretched her arm out across the bed to reach for you with a lazy grin, her fingertips skimming the back of your cold hand. You rolled back into the seductive warmth of the stolen quilt that she had finally decided to share and kissed the tip of her nose playfully.

“Mornin’.” You whispered. Clarice shifted over and settled on top of you, nuzzling into the side of your neck and planting a soft kiss there.

“I wanna go back to bed..” She mumbled in that lovely accent of hers. Her thick brown locks tickled your chin and you lifted a hand to stroke them and run your fingers through them. You held her close and rubbed her back in circles as she drowsily eased into your touch.

Normally you’d never deny her anything, but breakfast called desperately and your stomach let out a little rumble, which she giggled at. Her azure eyes met your (color) ones and she gently pressed her lips to yours before pulling the blanket back over both of you.

“Love, we gotta get up. There are dishes to be done and french toast to be eaten. We can nap in the afternoon.” You spoke softly. She kissed your shoulder in protest.

“(Y/N), I’d rather stay here..” Clarice yawned adorably. She held you down with the weight of her smaller body and you rolled her over, eliciting a high pitched squeak and a laugh from the brunette. Clarice immediately retaliated by pushing you back and pinning you down with one of her hands. “Nice try.”

It was easy to forget how strong she was because of how petite and cute she was, but Clarice was a force to be reckoned with. She was a fierce soul and made her points clearly and firmly. It was difficult to sway her in disagreements when she set her mind on something. She was as much a cunning vixen as a cuddly fox kit.

This time around, her point was that she did not want to get out of bed.

“We can have breakfast in bed,” You offered. “I’ll cuddle you again.” She considered it for a moment, tilting her head as she held you down.

“Only if I get to be the big spoon.” She smirked, stating her condition of the agreement.

“I’d take that any day.” You replied graciously.

She finally stood up, shedding the blanket onto the mattress. Clarice bent over (to the delight of your hungry eyes) as she selected a pair of simple black panties from her drawer and pulled them over her thighs. A part of you reveled in the fact that she was all yours, and this sight was yours alone to see. Her body was toned and fit, proved only moments earlier when she had pinned you. Her eyes focused on your deep grey hoodie, discarded the night before, and she picked it up. The brown haired girl loved to steal your clothing as a reminder of you to make her feel safe and secure on her harder days, and hoodies were her favorite. Especially this one, as it was wooly and smelled like you, which made it extra cozy.

“Since you got me out of bed, I’m stealing this.” She grinned like a fox, looking over her shoulder. You moved closer to her, standing up and abandoning the beckoning warmth of the sheet.

“Deal.” You stood up as she pulled the hoodie over her shoulders and headed out the bedroom door, and you knew you were so, so gone for this lovely woman.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
